Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire
by sharel
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un défi pour la communauté LJ pompom power sur les personnages un peu oubliés... Voici la petite histoire des professeurs McGonagall et Maugrey dont la route se croise... notez que la phrase finale était imposée pour le défi


**Titre:** Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire  
**Persos/Pairing:** Minerva/Alastor  
**Nombre de mots:** 1654  
**Catégorie : **Défi : "ça finit comme ça"  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Note:** Pour Taraxacumoff qui m'a inspiré ce pairing parce qu'elle le trouve sympa ;). Prenez note que je n'ai pas trop fait attention au moment où, dans le livre, Alastor se fait remplacer … Considérez qu'il s'agit en tout temps du vrai Alastor ;)

MM – AM – MM – AM – MM – AM

Ce maudit Maugrey allait finir par la faire tourner en bourrique! Après avoir terrorisé les élèves avec les sortilèges interdits, le voilà qui s'amusait à les changer en fouine pour les punir ! Il allait avoir affaire à elle, foi de directrice adjointe !

Minerva McGonagall était dans une telle fureur que les élèves se tassaient contre les murs sur son passage. Son pas vif et sa bouche pincée donnaient des frissons dans le dos et chacun revoyait en un éclair les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire et qui auraient pu provoquer l'ire de la Gryffondor. Mais elle passait devant eux sans les voir, toute à sa colère froide.

Deux coups brefs contre la porte du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avertirent celui-ci du danger. Au travers de la paroi de chêne, il voyait le visage dur et outré de l'enseignante et se demandait ce qui justifiait sa visite impromptue. Il ouvrit.

- Professeure McGonagall ?

- Monsieur Maugrey, pourrais-je vous dire deux mots ?

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Oh ! Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et pénétra de son pas raide et mesuré dans l'antre de Fol'œil. Celui-ci boita jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber pesamment.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? Ou devrais-je dire, le plaisir ?

- Ce ne sera pas un plaisir quand je vous aurai dit tout ce que je pense de vous ! Vous êtes un incapable, un bon à rien, tout juste habile à utiliser votre œil magique pour voir au travers des portes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Albus a jugé bon de vous déterrer pour vous faire entrer dans cette école, mais rappelez-vous que nous sommes dans un lieu d'éducation et non dans un repaire de Mangemort !

- Mais…

- Les élèves ne sont pas vos cobayes, ajouta-t-elle d'un seul souffle, il vous est formellement interdit de les changer en quoi que ce soit, d'utiliser contre eux quelque sortilège que ce soit. Si j'ai vent une seule autre fois que vous avez utilisé autre chose que des retenues ou des points en moins comme punition, je vous renverrai moi-même au fond de ce trou d'où vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir !

Maugrey était bouche bée ! Quelle femme, nom de Merlin ! Il avait toujours fait peur à quiconque l'approchait et aucune femme n'avait osé lui adresser la parole depuis des années, exception faite de cette petite Tonk qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Celle-ci ne semblait nullement effrayée, au contraire ! Elle était prête à en découdre et ne doutait aucunement de sa puissance à tenir tête au plus puissant auror de toute l'histoire du ministère.

- Professeure, vous me voyez désolé que mes… _méthodes_ vous déplaisent. Cette fouine de Malefoy méritait sa punition ! Cependant, si vous me dites que c'est interdit, je vous promets d'utiliser autre chose à l'avenir. Par contre, vos insinuations sur mes compétences sont totalement déplacées. Je ne vous permets pas…

- Vous n'avez rien à me permettre ! Je suis directrice adjointe ici et j'y enseigne depuis plus de 50 ans ! J'en ai vu passer des fouines, comme vous dites, dont certains ont mal tourné. Mais en aucune manière nous ne pouvons cautionner un tel comportement. Pensez-vous que c'est en enseignants les sortilèges impardonnables que vous enlèverez aux adeptes de la magie noire l'envie de les utiliser ? En montrant leur puissance et leurs conséquences ? Croyez-moi, j'en ai vu passer des mangemorts ici, quand ils n'avaient pas encore le nombril sec ! Ils étaient tous déjà curieux d'apprendre les rudiments de la magie noire… Vous la leur offrez sur un plateau d'argent, bravo !

- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais je ne le partage pas ! C'est un cours de DÉFENSE contre les forces du mal. Pour s'en défendre, il faut les connaître ! Ceux qui ont à les apprendre le feront bien sans moi… Il y a plus de 50 ans qu'on en les enseigne plus et pourtant, tous les mangemorts savent s'en servir !

Cet argument frappa Minerva de plein fouet. Bouche bée, elle l'observa de son regard sévère, tourna les talons et s'en fut, non sans fulminer intérieurement devant ce rustre de bas étages.

MM – AM – MM – AM – MM – AM

Quelque temps plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fut de nouveau confrontée au cyclope antipathique. Cette fois par contre, c'est lui qui vint la relancer.

- Professeure, puis-je me permettre de vous déranger un instant ? dit-il après qu'elle lui eut permis d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Bien sûr, je suis toujours disponible pour un collègue, maugréa-t-elle.

- Je… Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à résoudre un petit conflit intérieur.

- Un quoi ?

- Eh bien, voilà…

L'homme viril, costaud et horrifiant bafouillait comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les propriétés de mon œil magique ?

- Effectivement, je les connais, hésita-t-elle.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que l'une d'entre elle consiste à voir au travers des choses ? ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, répondit-elle, soudain rongée par la curiosité.

- J'ai quand même un certain contrôle sur celui-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'évite entre autre de regarder au travers des vêtements, sauf si je soupçonne une arme…

- Merlin ! Je l'espère bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en resserrant son tartan autour de ses frêles épaules.

- J'ai tout de même surpris deux élèves en délicates positions derrière une porte close… Quelles sont les règles de l'école dans une telle situation ?

Minerva sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Heu… Ils n'étaient pas en public ?

- Non.

- Ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit dont l'accès est interdit, comme une salle de classe vide ?

- Non.

- La jeune fille semblait consentante ?

- Tout à fait ! Et même plus je dirais…

Minerva rougit de plus belle…

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas que nous ayons à nous mêler de la vie amoureuse de nos élèves si celle-ci n'enfreint pas les règles de l'école. D'autres questions ?

- Oui… hum…

Alastor s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Est-ce que ces règles s'appliquent aussi aux enseignants ?

- Professeur ! s'indigna Minerva, cette fois rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, comment osez-vous insinuer…

- Je n'insinue rien, je pose simplement la question, ajouta-t-il en regardant le plancher. Si des enseignants voulaient… heu… se fréquenter… le pourraient-ils ?

- J'imagine… murmura-t-elle, sans être tout à fait certaine de comprendre si l'insinuation s'adressait à elle ou s'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, Poudlard regorgeait de jolies femmes d'âge mur. Avez-vous… quelqu'un en tête, professeur ?

- Si on veut. Voudriez-vous sortir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- M… Moi ?

- Voyez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Mais je… je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes, professeur ! Vous vous trompez sur mon compte.

- Je n'oserais jamais mettre en doute votre honnêteté, madame ! Vous me plaisez et il me plairait de dîner avec vous. Mais je peux fort bien comprendre que vous n'ayez en rien envie de passer la soirée avec un vieux borgne, boiteux, paranoïaque et, comment disiez-vous ? bon à rien ? Je vous souhaite le bonsoir !

- Non, non, attendez professeur Maugrey, répondit-elle vivement, touchée malgré elle, je… c'est d'accord.

- Vraiment ? Parfait, je passe vous prendre à 20h précise !

Et il s'éclipsa d'un pas lourd. Minerva s'effondra sur sa chaise. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle était vieille fille depuis si longtemps… Aucun homme n'avait jamais osé l'approcher. Elle était trop froide, distante, altière. À un certain âge, pour ne pas dire un âge certain, elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme ! Et celui-ci était… _intéressé_ ! Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau.

MM – AM – MM – AM – MM – AM

Le soir venu, Minerva mit sa plus belle robe de sorcière et le tartan de sa famille sur ses épaules. Elle était très nerveuse ; C'était son premier rendez-vous galant depuis ses 25 ans… âge où elle commença à enseigner à Poudlard et à vivre ainsi coupée du monde extérieur.

Alastor fut ponctuel. Il l'amena dîner à Pré-au-Lard, commanda une bonne bouteille de vin, puis une seconde. Minerva, que l'alcool rendait joyeuse, pouffait comme une adolescente aux anecdotes héroïques ou grivoises de l'auror retraité. À l'apéro, il la complimenta sur sa tenue. Au dessert, il lui susurra que ce qu'il voyait sous sa robe lui faisait grande envie. À la fois choquée et grisée, Minerva voulut s'offusquer, mais se radoucit sous un chaste baiser derrière l'oreille et quelques compliments bien sentis.

À Poudlard, elle lui souhaita le bonsoir devant la porte de sa chambre et s'y enferma, rougissante et légèrement excitée de faire cet effet à un homme après tout ce temps. Presque immédiatement, on frappa ! Elle ouvrit, gênée qu'on la trouve dans cet état d'euphorie si peu convenable. C'était le professeur Maugrey !

- Je ne peux pas partir, Minerva. Je dois vous dire… vous dire…

- Oui, Alastor ?

- Oh, eh puis zut !

Il entra, ferma la porte d'un coup de canne et renversa la septuagénaire sur la vénitienne devant la cheminée. Il ne se contenta pas de la culbuter comme une vulgaire vacancière de passage. Il prit le temps de lui faire découvrir ce qu'un homme d'expérience savait faire pour plaire à une femme. Elle découvrit en outre des coins de son corps jusqu'alors inconnus d'elle. Ce qu'il en fit la laissa pantoise. Elle le trouva viril, exigeant, mais respectueux. Elle lui avoua nerveusement que c'était la première fois… il prit son temps, la caressant longuement, la couvrant de compliments sur sa beauté et son charme. Au matin, il retourna d'un pas lourd, mais heureux dans ses propres appartements, la laissant grisée d'une nuit sans sommeil. Ce qu'elle avait découvert cette nuit, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. **Elle avait soixante-quinze ans et elle allait opérer des changements dans sa vie.**

**FIN**


End file.
